


Four Hundred Miles

by LymneirianApparition



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LymneirianApparition/pseuds/LymneirianApparition
Summary: Stormer thinks bringing a male fan onto the bus for some fun is just what rock stars do. But Kimber's disapproval might mask deeper issues in their friendship that need to be addressed.





	Four Hundred Miles

Stormer had an easy time picking the guy out the rabble of groupies who had found their way backstage. She felt strange doing this. It wasn’t usually her thing. But it was one situation where she could easily project confidence that she didn’t actually feel. After all, she had seen Pizzazz and Roxy do it enough times. 

He was a likeable enough dude. Stormer’s age, maybe two or three years younger. That was fine. He wore a denim vest with a Metallica back patch over a Def Leppard t-shirt. Clearly a guy who liked the harder edge of the Misfits enough to want to see “the cute one” play with her new side project. Not that he would admit that. Guys were always so weird about admitting they liked female musicians, and most who did only liked them for one thing. That was okay. It was the one thing that Stormer happened to be after. 

She had cut him off from the herd, gotten him on the bus, then sequestered him in the lounge at the back. Kimber must have followed seconds later, for Stormer could hear her moving about in the berth area beyond the door that separated it from the lounge. 

“Thanks so much for doing this,” the dude was saying. “My little sister’s gonna freak out when she finds out I got your autograph for her. You were her favorite Misfit.” 

“It’s my pleasure,” Stormer said with a smile as she got out a felt pen and one of the glossy 8x10’s that bore her visage. “Who should I make this out to?” 

“Um, uh… Mary!” 

“Really? What a coincidence. Mary’s my name, you know.” 

The dude’s smile combined with his teased blonde hair made it possible to imagine he was actually in Def Leppard. “Yeah.” 

Stormer squiggled her name along with some bland inspirational message to “Mary.” She bet that if one of the guys from Def Leppard were actually trying to screw Stormer from the Misfits that they would at least have had the sense to make up a name for their fake sister before things got this far! Ah, well… 

“So,” Stormer said, popping the cap back on the pen. “We gonna do this?” 

A few minutes later the guy’s pants were down and Stormer was lifting up the hem of that Def Leppard t-shirt to take his slightly-better-than-average-sized dick in her mouth. It had been awhile, but she was still amazing at it and she knew it. He knew it too, if the way he took hold of her thick blue hair and moaned while she serviced him was any indication. The way the other Misfits had slutted around on the bus had made her uncomfortable, but if she had wanted to exercise her own skills, those other bitches would never have gotten laid. 

That was one nice thing about touring with Kimber. At least here she could be the sexy one; the powerful one, the one who was in control. 

Being the lounge on a rock and roll tour bus, condoms were within easy reach. Pausing to slide one onto the dude barely even paused their lust, and they went straight from that to him bending her over the counter of the kitchenette. Stormer didn’t even try to be quiet, despite Kimber being in the next room. She wanted Kimber to know she was getting fucked. 

_“Spank my ass! HARDER! Fuck me!”_

It might have only lasted three minutes. But as far as three-minute time periods went that didn’t involve her playing music, Stormer had to admit it was pretty fucking good. 

“Don’t forget this,” Stormer said, handing him the autographed photo after they’d gotten dressed again. “And tell Mary hello for me.” 

“Who? Oh, yeah! I will! Thanks!” 

They had to pass through the berths for her to show him out. Kimber had retreated so far into hers she could barely be seen. Stormer didn’t think the dude even knew she was there. Claude, who had seen it all driving for some of the greats of the era, didn’t even say a word as the man exited the bus. “Is it time to roll, Claude?” asked Stormer. 

“Four hundred miles to the next gig. Better get comfortable.” 

“I already am.” 

The old driver chuckled at her joke and prepared to set the big vehicle into motion. 

Her ass cherry red from the abuse, Stormer stood over the kitchenette where she had just gotten railed and enjoyed a light snack before retiring to her own bunk across the aisle from Kimber’s. Her musical partner was in her pajamas with headphones over her ears and pretending to be very interested in a gossip magazine: both signs that she had heard everything and hadn’t wanted to. 

Prompted by the unwanted pang of guilt, Stormer said, “Hey Kimber, I thought maybe we should go over some things from tonight’s set. Did you notice we got off by a couple measures on the second song? I don’t think the audience noticed, but I did. I’m not sure if the drums came in a second early or if there was a lighting cue in the wrong place that threw us off, but we definitely need to make sure it doesn’t happen again tomorrow.” 

Kimber slid off her headphones and tossed her Walkman aside. “Can we talk about it in the morning? I’m tired.” 

“Sure. That’s fine.” 

Kimber got under her blanket and lay facing the wall. Stormer felt a tension between them that hadn’t been there before. Had she just damaged this whole partnership just by wanting to have some fun and let off some steam? Anyone else from Kimber’s world she would have expected to be that prissy and judgmental, but not Kimber herself. 

Stormer’s plan was to lay awake until she was sure Kimber was asleep, then masturbate to achieve the final bit of satisfaction she hadn’t been able to get from the guy. But then in the darkness she saw the shuddering of Kimber’s shoulders. A sob was audible over the noise of the road. Kimber was crying. 

Stormer hesitated; tried to be asleep and that she didn’t know or hear. But somehow, the strain between them was getting worse by the second, even in darkness, even with both of them pretending they weren’t aware of the other. This was the kind of resentment and strife she’d left the Misfits to get away from. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. 

“Kimber, uh… Are you okay?” 

“What do you care?” Kimber said after a sniffle. “You had a _great_ night!” 

Stormer let her head fall back onto the pillow. She stared up into the darkness. “So this is about the guy.” 

“I don’t understand how you could just do that. With me right here! Did you even bother to learn his name?” 

Stormer could almost hear Pizzazz telling her ‘I told you so.’ Pizzazz’s words came back to her, uttered during one of the Misfit leader’s many obsessive binges of any and all media relating to their hated rivals. “What is the Holograms’ appeal?” she had seethed. “They’re the tamest music you can find! They don’t do drugs, they don’t smoke, they probably don’t even fuck!” 

At the time Stormer had dismissed it as Pizzazz just being hateful, but it sure came back to her now. “Kimber, you have seen how hard I work. I busted my ass to make this record with you. We both busted our asses! You know why you never hear about me having a boyfriend, or getting linked to anybody in the tabloids? Because I’m busting my ass to write music. You’ve gotten to enjoy a personal life along with that because you’ve had a band that looks out for you and helps carry the workload. I’ve never had that. So if I want to have a little fun with a hot guy after busting my ass putting on a kick-ass show, what’s the big deal?” 

Kimber sat up and swiveled her legs out of her bunk like she was ready to lunge at Stormer, but her look was one of pure incredulity. “What’s the big deal? Stormer, he was using you! Tomorrow, everybody at whatever fast food joint he works at are gonna be hearing all about how he fucked Stormer! I can just imagine the things he’ll say, and it’s a big deal because I hate to think of someone talking that way about you!” 

Stormer sat up with equal vehemence to face her. “I was using _him!_ He can go back to his normal life and brag about it. What do I care? I needed it, Kimber! You wouldn’t understand that. You don’t know what it’s like to live and work constantly five feet away from what would make you happy and never being able to have it!” 

This puzzled Kimber so much she actually stopped crying and just looked at Stormer, trying to comprehend. “Are you talking about the Misfits? Them never giving you credit?” 

Stormer realized she had said too much; ventured into territory she hadn't meant to go to. That she must never go to. “Forget it. I don’t wanna talk about it anymore.” 

Now it was Stormer who lay down with her face to the wall and her back to Kimber. She could feel Kimber watching her for a very long time. Stormer accepted it. Just waiting things out was how she dealt with most things. It was usually enough. 

“Are you talking about me?” 

Stormer didn’t answer. Caught off guard, she couldn’t think of a lie or a deflection. Her mind went blank, but not empty, suddenly flooded with all the conflicting emotions she had felt toward Kimber since this whole collaboration started. 

Kimber crept across the aisle. Her voice now came from right behind Stormer, within the cozy berth. “May I?” 

Stormer still couldn’t answer. All her confidence she’d felt with the man had left her. What she felt for Kimber terrified her and now she had been found out. Kimber complicated everything. She went rigid as Kimber slid into the bunk with her and their bodies touched, fearing and craving that touch by turns. Kimber slid her arm around Stormer’s waist. Their bare feet touched each other. 

“I thought I could take it,” Kimber explained. “You bringing some guy onto the bus. I mean it shouldn’t bother me. I’m _straight._ ; And yet with you… I was jealous that you’d choose a stranger when I’m _right here…”_

Buoyed by Kimber’s touch, Stormer twisted to face her, and dared to touch Kimber’s cheek. “Well I’m not straight, and I know exactly what I feel for you. And I couldn’t have you. But I needed _something._ I’m sorry, Kimber. I did it to hurt you, Kimber, and I’m sorry-“ 

She was starting to babble when Kimber pulled her even closer and kissed her. It was the first kiss that had plagued Stormer’s thoughts since that first spontaneous gig she and Kimber had played together; that had continued to tempt her every long hour in the recording studio and ever long mile spent together on the road. It was everything she’d longed for and everything she had ever wanted it to be. Judging from the look on Kimber’s face afterward, it was everything she had wanted to. 

“Wow,” the redhead exclaimed, as if reading Stormer’s thoughts. Her face positively glowed. But Stormer already worried it might be too good to be true. 

“Are you sure this is something you want, Kimber? I mean, with you being straight and all…” 

But Kimber grinned, dreamy and unapologetic. “Stormer – Mary – if what I’m feeling here with you right now is what not being straight is, then I guess I’m not straight and I’m okay with that.” 

They lost themselves in more kisses. Their limbs moving slowly in a beautiful jumble as they explored one another, taking their time to enjoy the release of emotions and desires long restrained, all while the long stretch of highway bumped away beneath them. 

Stormer was almost surprised when she realized that at some point most of their clothing had come off. They were skin to skin, on the verge of intimacies Mary “Stormer” Phillips had never dared hope for. “I can’t believe this is really happening,” she whispered. 

Kimber giggled. “What, that I’m gay for you? Well, get ready to believe it because I’m just getting started.” 

Stormer smiled and sighed. “Well, that. But also that after all the work we’ve done we’re finally here together, partying like real rock stars.” 

“Well, you certainly are,” Kimber said, not unkindly. “You’re getting laid twice in one night.” 

Stormer lightly brushed Kimber’s full lips with the tips of her fingers. “Oh I already know the second time is going to be better. That guy was good but not great. I didn’t orgasm.” 

Kimber’s fingernail brushed down Stormer’s lips as well. “Well that’s no good. How much time do we have?” 

“Claude says it’s four hundred miles.” 

Kimber’s fingers moved downward, tracing a circle around Stormer’s erect pink nipple. “Then I had better get to work then.” 

“Get to work? What are you talking about? I thought we were partying.” 

“I’ve got to get to work making up for lost time,” Kimber said after smooching her quickly upon the lips. “And now I’ve got less than four hundred miles to make you orgasm as many times as I can.” 

But this she did so very, very well, and would continue to do for her beloved Stormer down many more long highways yet to come.


End file.
